justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Prince Ali
'"Prince Ali" by Disney's Aladdin ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2014. Dancers The dancers are basically (in order): Aladdin, Jasmine, Jafar and Genie (from the movie Aladdin). Aladdin.png|P1 Jasmine.png|P2 jafar.png|P3 genierip.png|P4 Background The song starts in the streets of Agrabah. It later goes inside the palace. Gold Moves '''Classic: The song has 2 Gold Moves '''(both of which are in left-to-right waves): '''Gold Move 1: Aladdin puts his arms on his hips, Jasmine has her right arm up and her left arm under straight, Jafar crosses his arms, and the genie points to the left zapping Aladdin to his suit. Gold Move 2: Same as #1, except the genie, he opens his arms. It also causes the Genie to grow. Prince_ali_gm1.png|Gold Move 1 Prince_ali_gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup: This song's Mashup routine has a total of 5 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: 'Very quickly, point out half of your arms. '''Gold Move 2 & 4: '''Move your hand to the left fast. '''Gold Move 3: '''Put your right hand on your "hat". '(Not counted on Kinect systems and with PSMove) Gold Move 5: '''Put your hands at your chin as if you're surprised. Its only warning is a Gold Move's natural appearance and nothing else ''so be careful. (This means that the Pictogram of the gold move doesn't show up saying what move you need to do; for that reason, you must be careful.)' FineChinaEXGM2.png|Gold Move 1 Fine China Gold Move.png|Gold Move 2 & 4 WildWildEXGM1.png|Gold Move 3 Barbra Streisand GMs 1 & 3.png|Gold Move 5 Mashup Prince Ali has an unlockable Mashup available on all consoles. Dancers (No repeats) *Crazy in Love (JD2) *Rich Girl (JD2014) *Fine China (Extreme) (JD2014) *Superstition (JD4) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *Wannabe (JD) *Funhouse (JD4) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Dare (JD1) Trivia *This is the first song from a film in Just Dance 2014. It is from the film Aladdin ''and is succeeded by: ** Flashdance... What a Feeling from ''Flashdance. ** Ghostbusters from the 1984 film of the same name. * This is the second Disney song featured in the Just Dance main series. The first being This is Halloween on Just Dance 3, and the third being Let It Go on Just Dance 2015. *This is the third song that came from something animated. The first was This is Halloween, the second is Istanbul (not Constantinople). **It was actually taken from the main movie, which appeared a couple of seconds after the words "JUST DANCE" (Happens on all routines, as well as DLC before the dance starts.) *Some moves in mashup were slowed down to fit in the rhythm of the song. Notable examples are Crazy in Love or Barbra Streisand. *All of the dancers have avatars, except that Ali, Jasmine, and Genie's avatars were not included to the game for unknown reasons. * This is the only song in the main tracklist of Just Dance 2014 with an avatar that does not re-appear in Just Dance 2015. ** The reason could be copyright issues since the avatars are the Disney characters. * When the routine starts, the genie appears without the legs, but, when he starts dancing, they appear. At the end, they disappear again. * This is the first mash up with Barbra Streisand's gold move does not appear, the other is Where Have You Been. Gallery princeali.jpg|Prince Ali SJOP41 a9827de9 14.png|Mashup PrinceAli1stDancer.png|P1's Avatar PrinceAli2ndDancer.png|P2's Avatar PrinceAli3rdDancer.png|P3's Avatar PinceAli4thDancer.png|P4's Avatar prince ali pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms princealiopener.png princealimenu.png 04 Agrabah.jpg 03 Caverne.jpg 02 Palace.jpg Videos File:Aladdin - Prince Ali -High Quality- File:Just Dance 2014 - Prince Ali - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Prince Ali (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:90's Category:Disney Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Cutscenes Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Around-The-World